


Ink of Love

by rachel_exe



Series: Ink of Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Co-workers, College Student Eren Yeager, Ereriminibang2k19, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi has been pining after Eren ever since the boy started working at his tattoo parlour as a part-timer, but it takes a game of spin the bottle for the brunet to get his flirting.Withfanartbyoekakiuma





	Ink of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my submission for this year's minibang event, you can see the amazing fanart [ oekakiuma ](https://oekakiuma.tumblr.com/) drew for this fic [ here ](https://oekakiuma.tumblr.com/post/185973779640/these-are-my-artworks-based-on-talkereritome-s) , you absolutely have to check it out it's SO beautiful!!! <33

The machine buzzed between Levi’s hands, covering the skin in front of him of black ink as Levi followed the lines of the design. Even if he had been at it for over two hours, it felt like he had just begun and only noticed time had passed once he finished his job and glanced at the clock above the door.

“It’s done,” he said, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with his inked arm. 

He put down the machine and cleaned the shoulder he had just tattooed, admiring his work. 

“How did it turn out?” his client ask. 

“You know I always do a great job, Erwin.” 

“I won’t believe it until I see it,” the man replied with a pompous grin, standing up. 

Levi rolled his eyes and stood up to take a hand mirror from the desk. He used it to reflect the tattoo on the big mirror in front of them and Erwin raised his prominent eyebrows in admiration. 

“That’s amazing,” he said, pleased with the tattoo. 

“What did I tell you? Now sit down so I can wrap it up.” 

Erwin looked at the reflection for a few more seconds and then sat down again. 

“You outdid yourself this time.” 

“Thanks but flattery won’t get you a discount,” Levi replied as he wrapped up the area. 

“What a shame,” Erwin retorted. “By the way, I saw you have a new employee at the desk.” 

“He’s our new part-timer,” Levi said, finishing his job and removing the gloves. 

“That’s why I hadn’t seen him last time. How’s he doing?” 

“He’s fine and leave him alone if you don’t want me to charge double for your tattoo.” 

“Did I touch a sore spot?” Erwin grinned. 

Levi glared at him. “No, and now get out of here.” 

Erwin smirked, not fooled by Levi’s lie, but he dropped the subject and let Levi guide him out of the room. They walked along a narrow corridor with walls covered by tattoo designs and arrived at the front desk where a brunet greeted them with a bright smile. 

“Are you done?” the boy asked. 

“Yes,” Levi replied, leaning on the counter. 

“I didn’t have the time to properly introduce myself before,” Erwin said. “I’m Erwin, you’ll see me here pretty often.” 

“I’m Eren,” the boy replied. “Are all of your tattoos designed by Levi?” 

“Almost. I’ve been close friends with him and Hange since before they opened the parlour and I know I can trust them.” 

“Oh, wow,” Eren replied, eyes travelling up Erwin’s bare arms to take in the multiple tattoos he had. 

“I have more tattoos in other parts of my body,” Erwin said, smirking. “I can show you if you want.” 

Levi had been on edge during their entire exchange, impatient for Erwin to leave and finally be alone with Eren, but at the man’s proposal he officially ran out of patience. 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to go?” he harshly said. 

“Not really,” Erwin grinned. 

“Eren, make sure to charge him double for being a pain in the ass.” 

Eren chuckled and the sound went straight to Levi’s heart. 

“I’ll see your tattoos another time, Erwin,” he said. 

Erwin left soon after paying the regular fee, and Levi took his place in front of Eren. 

“How’s the afternoon going?” 

“Quiet,” Eren replied, playing with a pencil. “A few people called, but no one came in.” 

“Good,” Levi nodded. 

He only partially cared about the state of his business and was more interested in being around Eren. The boy had caught his attention since the day Hange had introduced him as their new part-timer and from that moment on, Levi had tried to get closer to him. Eren had beautiful emerald eyes and the way he ran his hands through his mop of brown hair was oddly attractive and Levi couldn’t help staring every time he did it. He couldn’t deny he had a crush on him and the more he got to know him the less he felt like a twenty-nine-year-old and more like a teenager dealing with his first love. 

“Your next appointment should be arriving soon,” Eren said, disrupting Levi from his fantasy. 

“Who is it?” 

Eren looked through the schedule on the desk. “A guy called Mike.” 

“He’s another of our regulars,” Levi explained. 

“A lot of your clients are,” Eren pointed out. “Maybe one day I’ll ask you to give me a tattoo as well.” 

“As long as it’s not another infinite sign.” 

Eren chuckled. “Deal.” 

Levi dumbly stared at him and his pulse accelerated at the smile that brought crinkles around Eren’s bright eyes. He had never been one to get sappy or too sentimental when liking someone, but there was something about Eren that had made him have regular heart attacks and if at the beginning he had tried to forget all about those feelings, he now feared he was too far gone to go back. He had already asked Eren out a couple of times, but the boy had always come up with an excuse, so in the end Levi had given up and contented himself with pining from afar. 

Levi was about to open his mouth to say something when the door opened, putting an end to his conversation with Eren and self-pity. It was Mike, perfectly on time, and together they went back to his station. Walking past Hange’s room, Levi heard voices coming from the inside, the sound of metal on metal and after a few seconds a familiar face appeared in the hallway. 

“Hi there,” Hange greeted. “Are you going back in already?” 

“Yes, it’ll take me a while to finish Mike’s tattoo,” Levi explained. 

“What a pity, I think I have a bit of free time now.” 

“You can always come and keep me company while Levi does my tattoo,” Mike offered. “He’s always so quiet when he’s working.” 

“They’re not allowed to come into my room,” Levi quickly said. “They are too chatty.” 

“I guess I’ll just hang out with Eren,” Hange replied. “See you later.” 

Levi worked on Mike’s tattoo for the rest of the afternoon, taking only small bathroom breaks and by the time he had ended, the sun had set and his stomach was protesting for lack of food. He quickly cleaned and wrapped up his new artwork and then left the room together with Mike. 

When they went back out to the front, Hange was sat on one of the armchairs in the waiting room, drawing something in their sketchbook while Eren was reading a book behind the counter, a half-chewed pencil between his lips. 

“It’s about time you came out,” Hange said, standing up. “We were about to close you in.” 

“I had to change the design a bit and the work took longer than anticipated,” Levi justified himself. 

“It looks even better now,” Mike interjected. 

While his client paid for the tattoo, Levi went back to his room and started to put everything in order. He threw away the used needles and gloves, sanitised the machine and bed for the clients. He heard the front door opening, sign that Mike was probably leaving, but he remained where he was and continued with his evening routine. There was nothing better than coming in in the morning with the room still smelling of cleaning products and everything already set up for the day. 

He was organising the files with the tattoo designs, when someone knocked on the opened door. 

“I’m leaving,” Eren said. 

Levi turned around. “All right, see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night.” 

Eren lingered on the door for a few more seconds before a smile appeared on his lips and then he left, leaving Levi with butterflies in his stomach. He stared at the door even when the boy had already left with a sense of idiocy and despair he hadn’t felt in years. 

He went back to his task to distract himself, but he was interrupted again. 

“So,” Hange said, leaning on the door frame and grinning at him. 

Levi huffed. “So what?” 

“You and Eren.” 

“Me and Eren what?” 

“You know what,” Hange exclaimed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi replied, checking his supplies. 

“Says the guy who always stares at our part-timer.” 

Levi glared at them, but he knew once Hange got fixated on something, there was no way to make them drop the subject. 

“Nothing’s going on between us and nothing ever will,” he said. 

“Did I miss something?” Hange said, raising their eyebrows. 

“I’ve already asked Eren out a couple of times and he’s always refused, so yeah, you missed that.” 

“Wait, what?” Hange retorted, confused. “But he’s always talking about you.” 

Levi frowned. “Did _I_ miss something now?” 

“He keeps asking me about you, and he always has this admired look in his eyes when he talks about your tattoos, so I thought you two had something going on.” 

Levi sighed, slightly disappointed. “As an artist, he’s only interested in what I create, nothing more.” 

“I’m not sure about it,” Hange said and from the way their eyes sparkled, Levi knew they were onto something. 

“For fuck’s sake, please don’t meddle.” 

Hange grinned and wiggled their eyebrows suggestively but didn’t promise anything. 

  
  
A few days later, Levi was in his room, finishing the design for one of his clients when the phone rang. He didn’t pay too much attention to it, the fact that he could hear it even behind a closed door slightly bothered him and distracted him from his task, but he just waited for Eren to pick it up before focusing again. He waited and waited, but the phone kept ringing, annoying him to no end. 

He sighed, frustrated, and put down his sketchbook before leaving his room. By the time he got to the front desk, the phone had stopped ringing, but not because Eren had picked it up. The boy, in fact, had his hands buried in his hair and was staring at a notebook in front of him while bouncing his leg. 

“Oi,” Levi called, standing in front of him. 

Eren didn’t raise his head, so Levi circled around the desk and stood next to him. 

“Eren,” he called again, in a higher tone this time. 

The boy jumped on his chair and turned around with wide eyes. Now that he closely looked at him, Levi noticed dark circles under his eyes and his hair was comically sticking up in every direction possible. 

“Didn’t you hear the phone?” 

Eren looked at the blinking red light on the phone. “No, I’m sorry.” 

He looked so genuinely remorseful and miserable that Levi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, crossing his arms on his chest. 

Eren huffed, slumping on the chair. “I’ve got this assignment for college and it’s turning into a nightmare.” 

Levi glanced at the notebook on the desk. It was filled with drawings and doodles, some coloured, others only sketched, but they all looked great to him. 

“Can I see?” 

Eren nodded, half uncaring and half disappointed. Levi took the sketchbook in his hands and flipped through the pages, noticing that there was a recurring theme to the images. They were all about giant monsters that were either eating people or looming over them from above a massive wall, their hatred powerfully conveyed through their eyes. 

“The theme was dystopia,” Eren explained. “I had this idea of people being trapped behind tall walls to protect themselves from titans, but I hate how it turned out.” 

Levi examined the drawings again. “These look great.” 

“You don’t have to lie,” Eren replied, tired and frustrated. “I know they’re shit.” 

“I mean, I’m wondering where their giant dicks are, but you can always add them later.” 

Eren lowly chuckled. “They don’t have dicks, I tried drawing them and they looked obscene.” 

“Do they have assholes at least?” 

“No.” 

“How can they shit then?” 

Eren looked at him in disbelief and Levi smirked. He knew all too well what it meant to be dissatisfied with his own art and even after years of practicing, he sometimes wanted to burn his drawings, but he also knew it was a passing feeling and not the right mindset for continuing to create. 

“C’mon, I’m taking you out,” he said, putting the notebook down. 

“I can’t, I’m still working,” Eren replied. 

“Hange can cover the front, they don’t have any clients this afternoon, and you didn’t even realise the phone was ringing right next to you.” 

“I was just focusing on my stupid assignment,” Eren muttered with a tiny pout that made him look adorable. 

“That’s why I’m taking you out,” Levi insisted. “C’mon, stand up.” 

Eren didn’t protest anymore and put away his things while Levi went to Hange’s room. 

“Me and Eren are going out,” he said, opening the door. 

Sat at their desk, Hange raised their head to look at him. 

“Where are you going?” they asked, creepily smiling. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Nowhere. Eren is tired and we’re going to get some fresh air, so cover the front.” 

“I’m sure a bit of exercise will help him,” Hange winked. 

Levi glared at them and left without saying goodbye. On his way out he could hear Hange giggling. 

“Are you ready?” he asked once he went back to the entrance. 

“Yes,” Eren replied. 

He had put all his belongings in a backpack, notebook included and looked ready to go. Levi already had his phone and wallet on him, so without further delay, they left the parlour. 

“Where are we going?” Eren asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“You’ll see,” Levi answered. 

A corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up and the lopsided smile made Levi’s heart beat faster. Levi averted his eyes and led Eren through the city, away from the centre and into the more rural area. He could have taken his motorbike to reach their destination faster, but he wanted to steal as much time as possible with Eren alone, plus the exercise would have helped the boy with his negative thoughts. 

After a fifteen-minute walk, they reached a more secluded area in the outsides of the city and they hiked up a hill Levi knew very well. The flowers around them were in full bloom and without the traffic sounds filling the air, the chirps of the birds echoed from everywhere. At the top of the hill there were two old benches facing the city below them. 

“This is beautiful,” Eren said, taking in the view. 

His eyes were sparkling and his lips were stretched into a smile. 

“I usually come here when I want to be alone,” Levi explained. “Not many people know about this place.” 

“Why did you take me here then?” the brunet asked, looking at him with a confused frown. 

“You needed a break from your art and brooding over it in a close environment isn’t helpful.” 

“Sorry about that,” Eren muttered. 

The same disappointment from before crossed over his face and he mindlessly played with a stone on the ground. 

“Let’s sit down,” Levi exhorted. 

They sat on the grass, knees almost brushing, and silently looked at the view. Levi didn’t press the issue; he knew better than to force Eren to talk if he didn’t want to. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering when it was the last time he had done something like this for someone he had known for only a month, but he couldn’t find the answer. 

“Do you ever feel like this?” Eren eventually asked. “Like no matter how hard you try, everything you create is utter shit and you just want to give up.” 

“More often than I’d like.” 

Eren turned to look at him in disbelief. “Are you crazy? Your tattoos are amazing.” 

“So is your art,” Levi replied, returning his gaze. 

“It’s not,” Eren muttered. 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know, that’s the problem,” Eren sighed. “I look at it and it’s just so plain and boring, it doesn’t convey anything, I don’t know how I managed to get into art school.” 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think your art is plain and boring,” Levi replied. “It has a lot of potential and that’s why you’re frustrated, but if you give up now, you’ll never be as good as you want to be.” 

Eren pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He looked at the city, pensive for a moment before speaking up again. 

“What if I’ll never be good?” 

“You’ll never know unless you try.” 

Eren grunted and pressed his chin harder onto his knees, making it look like he was pouting. It was downright adorable and for a second Levi wanted to kiss him to make him feel better, but then he regained his senses and looked away, hoping his words had been enough. 

“Thank you,” Eren said after a while. “My parents aren’t very supportive of my career choice, so if I ever tried to talk to them about it, they would just tell me to give up and study something more useful.” 

Levi bumped his shoulder into Eren’s. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Eren turned his head towards him and smiled, a bit more relaxed than before. 

“Do you seriously think the drawings for my assignment are good?” 

“Yes but take a break or you’ll end up overdrawing them and they’ll turn into shit.” 

“I know.” 

Eren laid on his back with his hands crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. The sun was slowly setting and the atmosphere was so peaceful Levi allowed himself a moment of relax. He looked at the city life below them. The first lights were starting to appear and he imagined a lot of shops were about to close for the day, their owners finally able to have some time for themselves. He would have stayed there for the rest of the day, but the thought of having left Hange alone in the parlour made him change his mind immediately. 

“It’s time to go back,” he said. “If the shop’s still standing, that is.” 

“Of course, I forgot we were still supposed to be working,” Eren replied, standing up. “You’re still going to pay me this hour, right?” 

Levi rolled his eyes, but he smiled when he noticed Eren had a leaf on his hair. 

“Only because you’re cute,” he said, removing the leaf. 

His arm stopped in middle air when he realised what he had just said and looked at Eren almost in a panic. The boy simply chuckled, not at all embarrassed or uncomfortable, and Levi wondered if it was because he hadn’t fully understood him. 

“Thanks.” 

Levi’s heart slammed in his chest and a blush crept up his cheeks, so he averted his gaze and turned around to hide it from Eren. 

“Start walking before I change my mind.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Eren was beside him in a matter of seconds, still smiling and Levi was sure he was about to have a heart attack. 

  
  
The following week, even if still buried in his notebook, Eren was doing much better. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his bright smile had replaced the worried frown that had taken up residence on his forehead the previous days. His mood had changed as well and even if sometimes he looked at his notebook with hostility, he was as welcoming and amiable as before, seizing every opportunity to talk to Levi and making it harder for his boss to handle the situation. 

The feelings Levi had for him hadn’t changed and if things kept going on like that, Levi doubted they ever would. The more he got to know Eren the more their roots dug deeper into his heart and he wasn’t strong enough to fight them. And in truth, Levi didn’t even want to. He enjoyed being around Eren too much, watching him draw with a focused expression and then beaming like the sun when he was satisfied with the results. He treasured all those things, feeding his feelings and his loneliness. 

He often imagined what it would be like to kiss Eren’s perfect lips and feel their softness on his own, to caress his skin and marvel at every part of his body, leaving marks of his love on it. His heart ached at those fantasies and he couldn’t help but feel guilty and miserable. He remembered all the times Eren had turned him down, drawing a clear line between them and he was scared of ruining what was slowly becoming a friendship between them. 

So he went on as he usually did, working on his tattoos and avoiding Hange’s questions about his relationship with Eren. They became more and more persistent as time passed, but Levi never caved under their incessant scrutiny, sure they would damage his feeling’s precarious balance. 

The day he submitted his assignment, Eren came into the parlour being a bundle of nerves and he constantly checked his phone to see if he had gotten any emails from his professor. Levi watched as he fidgeted with his pen and when the boy almost fell on the floor when the phone rang, he decided he needed to do something about it. 

“When is my next appointment?” he asked once the phone call ended. 

Eren fumbled with the calendar. “In about thirty minutes.” 

“I’m heading out, try to relax in the meantime.” 

Eren gave him an apologetic smile and Levi left the parlour with that image in his head. He briskly walked to a café a few blocks down the road and came back with a camomile tea in his hands. When he entered his place again, Eren was still in the same position as before and immediately looked up when he heard the door open. 

“Here,” Levi said, handing him the cup. 

“What is it?” Eren asked, frowning. 

“A camomile tea for your nerves.” 

The look that appeared on Eren’s face might have warmed even the coldest of hearts and Levi, whose heart was already overflowing with feelings, thought his chest was going to burst open. He downright blushed, something he hadn’t done not even as a teenager, and quickly tore his eyes away from Eren. 

“Thank you,” Eren said, and if the door hadn’t opened again, Levi would have definitely kissed him. 

  
  
Days passed, but Eren’s nervousness did not. Even if the professor had told him he would bring the assignments back in class, he repeatedly checked his phone “just in case”, but at least he wasn’t distracted anymore and did his job as when he had just been hired. His anguish lasted a little over two weeks, when he finally entered the parlour with the assignment in his hands. 

Levi had just finished tattooing one of his clients and was going over his schedule with the other part-timer at the parlour, Petra, when the door slammed open. 

“I got an A,” Eren shouted, waving his drawings. 

“Congratulations,” Petra said, but Eren wasn’t listening as he crushed Levi between his arms. 

“Thank you so much,” he said, nuzzling Levi’s hair. “I wouldn’t have done it without you.” 

Levi stilled on the spot, unable to move a muscle with Eren so close to him. The perfume the boy always wore clouded his thoughts and Eren’s hands firmly pressed on his back made his skin burn. He felt lightheaded and Eren’s breath fanning on his neck didn’t help him find his composure again, it only served to further turn his brain into mush. 

Almost mechanically he raised his hands to pat Eren’s back while his heart pounded against his rib cage so hard he was afraid Eren would be able to hear it. He tried to make it stop, painfully aware that Eren’s gesture didn’t mean the same it did to him. It made his chest hurt even more and a pit opened in his stomach at the realisation that things would never change between them. 

“You’re welcome, now get off of me,” he said, pushing Eren away. 

Eren chuckled and pulled away right when Hange was coming out of their room. 

“What’s going on here?” they asked with clear amusement in their voice. 

“I got an A,” Eren replied, showing off his assignment again. 

“Congratulations,” Hange excitedly said and this time, they were the one to hug Eren. “We need to celebrate this; don’t you think Levi?” 

Levi glared at them because he knew they were onto something. “Do what you want, I’m busy.” 

“No, you’re not because it’s going to be another staff night out.” 

“Again, I’m busy.” 

“Don’t be so grumpy, Eren would love to have you with us, right Eren?” they said, grinning. 

“Of course,” Eren beamed. 

“Then it’s settled,” Hange exclaimed. “Does this Saturday work for you guys?” 

“Yes,” Eren said. 

“I’ll have to check with our babysitter, but I think me and Oluo are free,” Petra replied. 

“Great! You can bring someone as well, Eren.” 

“All my friends are busy and I’m not married, so I’ll come alone.” 

“That’s just perfect,” Hange said, grinning towards Levi. 

  
  
As Levi got ready for the night at Hange’s, his mind was full of thoughts of Eren. Part of him wanted to give up on the boy and keep living his lonely life, while another imagined what it would be like to have him around. Maybe he wouldn’t need to eat every meal by himself and go to the movies with Hange and their boyfriend, feeling like a third wheel most of the time. Maybe he could have Eren’s things scattered around his house as a constant reminder of their relationship, see his face every time he turned around on the bed and kiss him every day good morning. 

He pushed the thoughts to the side, feeling guilty for the unattainable scenarios he had imagined and locked the door behind him before taking the motorbike out of the garage and driving to Hange’s. Their apartment was only a fifteen minutes ride away from him and with the wind hitting his leather jacket, Levi zigzagged through the city illuminated by the streetlamps. He arrived a few minutes late but still took his time before climbing up to Hange’s floor. 

After parking his bike, Levi made his way to Hange’s place and as he walked up the stairs, he could already hear the music coming out from the apartment, some kind of pop song that he hated. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, wondering if someone would hear him through the noise, but his worries were put to rest when the door opened and Hange’s face appeared. 

“Levi’s here,” they shouted. 

There was a general cheer coming from inside the flat that echoed in the hallway. 

“How do your neighbours let you do these kinds of thing?” Levi said, entering the apartment. 

“They’re not as grumpy as you.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at them. “Bye,” he turned around. 

“I was joking,” Hange stopped him. “And Eren’s already here.” 

Levi glared at them, but from the snarky smile on their lips he realised he had already lost. He removed his shoes and went into the living room without waiting for his friend. Eren was sat around the coffee table in the middle of the room, chatting with Petra while Oluo and Hange’s boyfriend, Moblit, were looking at Hange’s artbook. 

They all greeted him and Levi joined them, sitting on the floor next to Moblit. His heart was doing backflips and the music suddenly stopped when Eren signalled the empty spot next to him, but if Levi wanted to survive the night, he deemed it necessary to sit away from him. 

As they entered the room with food and drinks in one single hand, Hange thankfully turned down the music and everyone was immediately quiet. 

“We now officially welcome Eren into our gang,” they said, putting the big tray on the coffee table. 

“Thank you guys,” Eren smiled. 

“We’re all happy to have you with us, aren’t we, Levi?” 

“Of course.” 

After the thoughts he had had at home, Levi’s mood was slowly taking a negative turn and he didn’t even feel like contradicting Hange or coming up with a snarky reply. 

Eren looked at him with a confused frown, but Levi averted his gaze and took a beer from the bottles Hange had brought out. Unfortunately, it reminded him of the fact that later he had to drive back home and couldn’t drown his feelings in booze, making his night even worse. 

For all the time he stayed at the party, Levi’s glances were constantly directed towards Eren. The boy looked more beautiful than ever with his lopsided smile and cheeks red from the heat of the room. Levi listened to whatever he was talking about with Petra and a few times his eyes met Eren’s, but he didn’t join the conversation, set in his decision of burying his feelings deep down where no one would be able to reach them again. 

It was more painful than he had anticipated and it made him realise that his had never been a silly crush or maybe it had at some point, but not now, not when he could still remember how it felt to be between Eren’s arms or have one of his kind gestures directed to him, and definitely not when the images he had conjured up at home were still playing in his mind. 

The night had reached the point where everyone was at least a bit tipsy and the temperature in the room had risen even more, giving a red hue to everyone’s face. Hange had been glancing at Levi for quite some time, but the man had ignored them with the hope of preventing the inevitable disaster they were planning. Nonetheless, all his best efforts were thrown out the window when Hange started to clear the table. 

“Why don’t we play a game, guys?” 

“What game?” Eren asked. 

“Spin the bottle,” Hange grinned. 

“Yes,” Petra exclaimed, exchanging a suspicious glance with them. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course they were going to suggest that kind of game, but he was too tired to argue with them and hoped that after a single round he could finally go home. The thought of possibly being able to kiss Eren briefly crossed his mind, but he didn’t dwell on it, sure it would never happen. 

“Fine,” he said, placing his empty bottle of beer in the middle of the table. 

Hange looked at him surprised, they knew he wasn’t one for such games, he had always avoided them in college, but they didn’t comment on it and were the first to spin the bottle. 

It was clear that the intent of the game was to make Eren and Levi kiss as the two couples only went for cheek or forehead kisses. Levi was grateful he didn’t have to kiss Hange on the lips when his turn came and even if they tried to turn their head at the last moment, he got away with a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

Once it was finally Eren’s turn to play, Levi’s stomach turned into a knot and the expectation from before made his heart beat faster. He suppressed the feeling, but his eyes never left the bottle as Eren put it into motion. It turned and turned, pointing at every single one of them multiple times and slowly lost speed for what felt like long, agonising hours until it indicated Levi. 

His lips parted in incredulity and Levi slowly raised his gaze to meet Eren’s. The boy had a sheepish smile on his lips and he was rubbing the back of his neck. Their eyes met, bringing back to life Levi’s feelings. It was impossible to keep them from coming to the surface and they inevitably climbed to the top, putting one single thought in Levi’s mind. 

Levi leaned over from his seat and cupped Eren’s neck. His heart was pounding and his cheeks were burning, but he didn’t think twice before kissing Eren’s lips. The room disappeared and everything was suddenly hot, a heat that came from the inside and that spread through his body before settling on his lips. He had imagined the moment multiple times and had yearned to feel Eren’s skin under his touch, but he had never thought it would feel that good to finally kiss his beautiful red lips. 

He realised this was going to be the only time he would have an excuse for it, so he pressed his mouth harder on Eren, scraping his nape and curling his fingers around the boy’s hair. Eren still hadn’t moved, paralysed under Levi’s touch and the moment Levi became aware of that, a heavy feeling settled on his stomach and he pulled away more miserable than before. 

He sat back down and dared to look at Eren. He was expecting anger, disgust even, but he only found a dumbfounded frown and an evident blush on the boy’s face. Eren didn’t say anything, only looked at him as if it was the first time they had met and he was trying to figure something out. 

Levi felt uncomfortable under that scrutiny and turned towards the rest of their friends that in the meantime had started the game again. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of having screwed up, but he wasn’t ready to face his defeat once and for all, so he only stayed at the party for less than half an hour more before leaving. 

As he drove through the city, he was aware he was running away from his problems and that come Monday, he’d still have to work in a close environment with Eren. The sickening feeling in his gut hadn’t vanished yet and self-deprecating thoughts were starting to form in his mind, but he didn’t pay attention to them. He solely focused on the road in front of him, putting as much distance as he could between him and Hange’s apartment. 

  
  
When Levi saw Eren at work the following week, it was clear the boy was avoiding him. Not that he had any hope that their relationship would have stayed the same after Saturday, but seeing Eren barely talk to him hurt anyway. He had thought that after a few days the awkwardness between them would vanish, but it was almost the end of the week again and Eren still didn’t look at him in the eyes and pretended to be busy whenever he entered the room. 

The situation was starting to get under Levi’s skin, not only because of his hurt feelings but also because him and Eren saw each other at work almost every day, so there was no way they could avoid each other indefinitely. For this reason, he decided to take matters into his own hands and solve the situation. He waited for the parlour to be quiet and while Hange was in their room with a client, he went out to the front. Eren was sketching something on his notebook, lip caught between his teeth and brows knitted in concentration, so he didn’t hear Levi approach him until he was right next to him. 

“Eren,” he called. 

The boy winced and raised his head to fix his eyes on him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and a blush started to cover his cheeks until he was flushing all the way up to his ears. 

“Hey, Levi. Do you need something?” he said, trying to sound normal but failing. 

“We need to talk.” 

“About what?” Eren stuttered. 

“About what happened at Hange’s,” Levi huffed. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just got caught up in the moment, so forget it ever happened.” 

Eren fidgeted on the chair and averted his gaze, muttering something under his breath. 

“What did you say?” Levi asked, leaning closer to him. 

“I said I can’t forget about it,” Eren replied, looking up. 

Levi stared at him, confused. Were his ears tricking him? Was this a confession? Eren’s cheeks were even more red than before and his bottom lip was once again caught between his teeth, hinting that Levi’s thoughts weren’t that far off. 

“What do you mean?” Levi found himself asking. 

Eren shifted in the chair. “Exactly what you think it means.” 

Levi’s eyes widened and a lump formed in throat, but he swallowed it down. 

“Does this mean you finally want to go out with me next weekend?” 

Eren’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “Yes.” 

“Cool,” Levi said, tapping his fingers on the counter. 

Eren’s lips stretched into a wider smile that made Levi’s knees weak. It was so genuine and so Eren that Levi dumbly stared at it as if it was one of the seven wonders of the world, totally blinded by its beauty. 

“We’ll figure out the details later,” Eren said and Levi snapped out of his dream. 

“Yes, sure.” 

Eren smiled again and Levi returned the gesture before going to his room to wait for his next client, but also to process what had just happened. He slumped on his chair and the realisation that he was going on a date with Eren in a week finally hit him. 

He took his sketchbook from the desk and kept working on one of his client’s design, but his mind wandered off too many times for him to focus on it. Thousands of questions kept popping into his head and a hint of fear crept behind all of them, but now that Eren’s feelings had finally awakened, he wasn’t going to let anything ruin their date. 

He didn’t need to say anything to Hange as the sneaky glances him and Eren exchanged that afternoon didn’t fool anyone and as soon as Petra saw them she knew things had finally started to move. Despite his worries, Levi didn’t want to hide the changes in his relationship with Eren and even if he often flipped Hange off, he was secretly rejoicing about it. 

During the following week his mood was as high as the moon and not even the awkward flirting between him and Eren was able to change it. Eren was surprisingly open about his attraction for him, something Levi would have never expected after the boy had totally ignored the signals he had been sending him for weeks. Levi wasn’t one to complain, though, and replied to Eren’s romantic advances with more determination than before, unfortunately for the clients that walked in on them eye fucking each other right on the counter. 

Ever since his little crush on Eren had started, time had turned back for Levi and the things the boy made him feel were both unprecedented and unsettling. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when he had become an awkward teenager again, a phase that had lasted very little in his life as he had soon got uninterested in other people, but the day of the date he continuously checked everything was in order and even cooked their dinner by himself, something he had never done for anyone else. 

Once the food was ready, Levi wore a pair of black jeans, a dark grey sweater and black boots. He took the camping equipment he owned out of the storage room, put it in a bag together with a big blanket and packed the food. He had wanted to go somewhere quiet where there would be just the two of them and even if the nights were still chilly, he knew the perfect place. 

He drove his motorbike to Eren’s, black leather jacket shielding him from the cold wind. The ride was short, but every second he spent without Eren felt like hours. Once he finally reached his destination, he sent Eren a text and waited with the motorbike still roaring underneath him, matching the sound of his heart. 

His eyes were glued to the front gate and when it opened, they widened to take in every single inch of Eren. He looked gorgeous, he always did if Levi had to be honest, but the pink sweater he was wearing took Levi’s breath away and the way he ruffled his messy hair was too sexy to be of this world. He was a vision to behold and Levi was so mesmerized by it that he only noticed Eren had moved when he stopped in front of him with his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Hey.” 

Levi blinked a couple of times before focusing on him. “Hey.” 

Eren smiled and then gave Levi a once over, moving his weight from one foot to the other. In control of his senses once again, Levi smirked and taking the extra helmet, he gave it to Eren. 

“If you’re done ogling, it’s time to go.” 

Eren didn’t try to deny Levi’s remark, instead his smile turned into a grin and he took the helmet from Levi’s hands. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“You’ll see,” Levi smirked and a light of curiosity shone in Eren’s eyes. 

They soon left for their destination, swimmingly driving through the traffic and reaching the outsides of the city in a matter of minutes. Eren’s arms were firmly wrapped around Levi’s stomach and his chest was pressed against Levi’s back. His touch was distracting, firmly present in Levi’s mind, but it felt good and more than once Levi indulged in that sensation, letting it burn his skin and fill his head of fantasies about the future. 

Levi followed the familiar path across the countryside and then up the solitary hill until he reached the top. He turned off the engine and Eren moved away from him to remove his helmet and admire the view in front of them. 

“It’s even prettier at night,” the boy said, looking at the city. 

It really was. The setting sun gave an orange shade to the sky and the first lights of the city looked like fireflies in the distance, their faint glow reaching them all the way up there, illuminating the place just enough to let them see the grass, but not so much that they couldn’t see the first stars appearing in the sky. 

“Help me with the stuff,” Levi said. 

They got off and set up the picnic on the grass as they had done the first time they went there. For once Levi didn’t mind sitting on the ground. The blanket he had brought was big enough to fit his entire body and it allowed him to be closer to Eren with only the food between them instead of an entire table. 

“I cooked a bunch of stuff,” he said. “I didn’t know what you preferred.” 

“You made this yourself?” Eren asked, surprised. 

“Yes.” 

Eren’s mouth curved upwards in a honest smile that hit Levi right in the heart. 

“I’m sure it’s good.” 

Levi was grateful for the twilight that hid his rosy cheeks and started to open the food as an excuse to look away from Eren’s heart-warming smile. 

“Remember that if tomorrow you spend the entire day shitting your intestines out.” 

Eren chuckled. “How charming.” 

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to go on a date with me.” 

“I did.” 

Levi looked at him again. A corner of his mouth was still turned upwards and there were little wrinkles around his eyes, making his features softer. Levi fell for him all over again and now that he could be a bit more indulgent with his feelings, he let them spread in his chest. 

“What made you finally decide to go out with me?” he asked out of curiosity. 

“I’ve looked up to you as an artist since I started working for you,” Eren explained. “I really admired you, but when we kissed at Hange’s something changed, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I spent the following week in a panic because I had realised I liked you.” 

“Was I such a good kisser?” Levi smirked. 

“I’ve known better,” Eren grinned in return. 

“You little shit.” 

Eren was now openly laughing, the sound mixing with the noises around them and mesmerising Levi who stared at him, unable to tear his eyes away. Eren held his gaze for a moment before looking away and taking the food. 

“Shall we eat?” 

Levi eventually averted his gaze and nodded, grabbing plates and napkins. 

The food tasted better than he had anticipated or maybe it was seeing Eren devouring it that made Levi enjoyed it a lot more than if he had been alone. He was still thinking about what Eren had said and how he would have never been right where he was without Hange’s help. He hated to admit it, but for once he was grateful for their persistence. 

The sun had officially set and the only lights they could see were the ones coming from the city. The stars were all out, giving the atmosphere an even more intimate hue, enclosing them in a little bubble of their own. Levi took the portable lamp he had brought and placed it at their feet. 

“I didn’t take you for someone who liked camping,” Eren commented. 

Levi looked at the insects that started to swarm around the light, bumping against it over and over again. 

“If it’s close to home, I don’t mind,” he turned towards Eren. “Do you?” 

“I’ve never been before, but I imagine it’s really peaceful.” 

“It is. I don’t go as often now, but in college I used to ride my bike to the woods nearby and spend the day there.” 

“Were you too scared to spend the night?” 

“The idea of shitting in the middle of the woods doesn’t thrill me.” 

Eren chuckled. “It doesn’t surprise me any.” 

Levi remained quiet for a few seconds before saying, “Would you like to go some time?” 

“I’d love to,” Eren beamed. 

They finished their food and put everything away so that the blanket was clear of any objects and they could lie on it. Levi crossed his hands behind his head, looking at the stars above them while Eren rested next to him. 

“I had to study a bit of astronomy for an exam,” the brunet said. 

Levi hummed for him to continue. 

“I didn’t really have to study it, I was just doing some research for an assignment and got caught up into it,” Eren went on. “This is the perfect place to see the constellations. As you may know, the brightest star is the North Star, also called Polaris, there,” he said, indicating a point in the sky. 

Levi followed the direction of Eren’s index finger, but the stars all looked the same to him. 

“It’s part of a bigger constellation, the Ursa Minor, which is pretty small, but once you spot the North Star you’ll be able to see it.” 

Eren once again pointed at the sky, making out a shape, but Levi couldn’t see anything. He searched the sky as Eren continued to talk, not wanting to interrupt him. 

“The most recognisable constellation is the Big Dipper, which is technically not a constellation but only part of one, the Ursa Major, but that doesn’t matter right now,” Eren said. “As the Little Dipper, the previous constellation, it has four stars that shape a box and three that are the tail,” he drew a figure in the air, presumably to show Levi where said constellation was. 

Levi’s eyes scanned the sky in search of the different stars Eren had pointed out to him, but maybe he still needed a bit of training before being able to detect them as he still wasn’t sure what he had to look for. He was fascinated by Eren’s knowledge and carefully listened to him as he went on explaining other constellations. Even if he couldn’t see what Eren was seeing, he enjoyed listening to his voice calmly narrating in the quiet of the night. 

His eyes were still trained on the sky when Eren fell silent. Levi thought it was because he was giving him some time to spot the constellations, but a few moments later, Eren’s face blocked his view. 

“Am I boring you?” he asked. 

Levi focused on him, so close to his face he could see the worry in his eyes. 

“No,” he softly smiled. “I just can’t see what you’re talking about.” 

“I can show you again,” Eren said, turning his head away, but before he could move, Levi wrapped a hand around his neck and kept him in place. 

“It’s fine.” 

Eren turned towards him and their eyes locked. Levi’s heart slammed against his chest, so loud he was sure Eren would be able to hear it, but he didn’t care. Eren could listen to the truth. He grazed Eren’s nape, curling his fingers around the hair at the base like he had done at Hange’s, feeling the soft texture underneath his fingertips. 

Eren was silent, attention moving from Levi’s eyes to his mouth. Levi smirked, even if the sudden lump in his throat made it hard to do anything but stare into those eloquent eyes. He swallowed and pulled Eren towards him. 

Heat spread through Levi’s body when their lips met, originating from his stomach and reaching every inch of his body. He could feel it radiating from Eren and covering his skin like a blanket, both firm and soft as the lips pressed on his own. There was no hesitation from Eren’s part this time and his fervour cleared the few doubts Levi still had in his mind. 

Levi wrapped his other arm around Eren’s middle, flushing their bodies together and kissed Eren harder while the boy moved on top of him. Now that their feelings were mutual, Levi never wanted to let him go. All the time he had spent hopelessly pining after him had left him with a void that only Eren would be able to fill. 

Levi took Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it until the brunet opened his mouth with a groan. His tongue found Eren’s, tangling with each other and the taste rendered Levi hungrier. His hand travelled up Eren’s hair while the other started its journey downwards, smoothing the fabric of Eren’s sweater and only stopping once it reached the hem of his jeans. 

Levi didn’t move further, still unsure of Eren’s intentions, but the brunet made them clear when he ground against Levi’s leg, the bulge in his pants speaking for him. Levi slipped his hand in the back pocket of Eren’s jeans and squeezed. A low moan came from Eren’s throat, spurring Levi on and he traced the insides of Eren’s mouth, licking the roof before pulling away. 

They looked at each other, breath uneven and lips coated with saliva. The brightness of the moon left Levi wondering if Eren was flushing, so he caressed one of his cheekbones with his thumb and the heat against his fingertips confirmed his suspects. He kissed him again, nibbling Eren’s plump bottom lip. Eren groaned and jerked his hips forward, but didn’t reply to the kiss, instead he dove into the crook of Levi’s neck, kissing his way up to Levi’s ear. 

“Aren’t you going to take me home?” he whispered, voice breathy and thick with arousal. 

Levi grunted and rolled them over, pining Eren’s hands above his head. He bit Eren’s earlobe, eliciting a moan from the boy. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked in a tone similar to Eren’s. 

“Yes.” 

Levi laced their fingers together and kissed him. Eren eagerly replied, tongue darting out to lick Levi’s bottom lip and Levi regretted not having come prepared. He hadn’t thought Eren would have suggested it and hadn’t wanted to be that guy that brought lube and condoms to a first date, but now he realised he had been wrong. 

When he broke their kiss, Eren’s eyes were blown wide and he looked so tempting Levi didn’t know how he’d be able to drive them home without breaking every speed limit. 

“Let’s go,” he said, rolling his hips forward. 

Eren moaned and tried to kiss him again, but Levi unlaced their fingers and stood up with a smirk. They packed and left the clearing in a matter of seconds. On the motorbike, Eren’s cock was pressed against Levi’s lower back, distracting him more than he already was, but Levi managed to get them back to his place all in one piece. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Levi asked once inside his apartment. 

“I didn’t come here for coffee,” Eren grinned and without bothering with his shoes, he cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. 

Levi wrapped his arms around his waist to bring their bodies closer, fingers slipping underneath the hem of Eren’s sweater. He had feared Eren had changed his mind during the ride, but the tongue inside his mouth didn’t leave room for doubts. Eren’s passion overwhelmed his senses, putting more wood on the fire in his heart. He kissed Eren with more ardour, standing on his toes as he pushed his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, but stopped when he heard Eren chuckle. 

“I love how short you are,” Eren said. 

Levi glared at him, resting on his heels again. “Don’t worry, I’m big where it counts, you little shit.” 

Eren giggled as his cheeks coloured of a rosy pink, almost giving Levi a heart attack. 

“You’re so lucky you’re this adorable,” he said. “If it were anyone else they’d already be flying out the window.” 

Before Eren could say anything else, Levi brought their lips together and as they kissed he guided him to his bedroom, almost tripping over the rug next to his bed and only stopped when Eren fell on the mattress. 

“Shoes,” he ordered. 

Eren’s shoes went flying across the room, hitting the wall with a thud before falling on the ground. Under normal circumstances, Levi would have been angry about it, but not now, not when Eren’s eagerness only served to augment his own. He discarded his shoes before climbing on the bed and straddling Eren’s lap, hands already lifting the hem of his pink sweater. 

He caught Eren’s lips in a kiss while he traced the smooth skin under his clothing, exploring his body until his hands hit a foreign object on the boy’s stomach. He pulled back and lifting the piece of clothing he discovered a navel piercing. Its colour was similar to that of Eren’s eyes and Levi couldn’t stop staring. It looked at home on Eren’s tanned belly, shining whenever the light hit it and it took Levi’s breath away. 

“Do you like it?” Eren asked. 

“It’s perfect.” 

Levi placed a kiss on it, feeling the cold material on his lips and Eren hissed, squirming underneath him. Levi continued his journey upwards and made sure to cover every part of Eren’s chest with his lips, giving special attention to the boy’s nipples and often going back to the piercing. Its view enthralled him and his mouth always found a way towards it as if it was something sacred he needed to worship. 

Eren whimpered every time he did that, shifting on the bed until his head had sank in the pillow and his sweater was scrunched up around his chest. Levi glanced at him as he kissed his belly again. Eren was already looking at him through half-lidded eyes, cheeks red and bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looked beautiful and almost unconsciously, Levi bent forward to kiss him. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders, caging him into the kiss. His tongue was soon in Levi’s mouth and his hands ended up in Levi’s hair, scratching his undercut. The touch sent shivers down Levi’s spine, making his pants tighter and Levi bucked his hips forward to get some much-needed friction. 

Eren’s hands immediately reached down between them and as his kiss became sloppier, he undid Levi’s pants, brushing over Levi’s hard cock. Sliding his hands inside Levi’s underwear, he took it in his hand and slowly stroked it from base to tip. 

“You weren’t joking before,” he panted, breaking the kiss. 

All Levi could do was moan as Eren thumbed the head of his cock before giving it another tug. He kissed his neck, sucking red patches on the skin and breathing hard against it. He had been thinking about this moment for far too long to hide how turned on he was and as Eren’s movements grew faster, he let his senses be inundated by pleasure. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside,” Eren whispered with another tug. 

Levi groaned and his cock twitched in anticipation. “Eren.” 

The brunet licked his earlobe and without thinking twice, Levi yanked one of his drawers open to take out lube and condoms. He could feel Eren’s smirk on his skin and with a final tug at his cock that almost made Levi come undone, the boy moved his hand away and pulled down Levi’s clothes. 

Levi kissed him again before climbing down his lap and settling between his legs. He removed Eren’s jeans and underwear, leaving him with only the pink sweater on. The sight of his hard cock made Levi more impatient, but his movements were slow and careful when he spread the brunet’s legs wide open and kissed his thighs, lightly biting the juncture with his hips. 

“Ah, Levi,” Eren hissed, jerking his hips forward. 

Levi grinned, looking at his flushed cheeks and blown-wide eyes. 

“You’re so fucking hot right now.” 

A low groan came from Eren who somehow turned even redder. 

“Hurry up,” he said. 

Levi didn’t need to be told twice. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers while Eren impatiently shifted on the bed. As his finger prodded Eren’s entrance, Levi placed more kisses on his thighs and bit the soft skin hard enough to leave marks on it. 

Eren groaned and pushed down on Levi’s finger still circling his hole. Pre-come was gathering on the tip of his cock and the look on his face said he couldn’t wait any longer. For a second Levi thought about teasing him a bit more, see how far he could push his buttons until Eren took things into his own hands, but then he thought best of it. He would try it another time. 

He pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles and Eren closed his eyes, scrunching the bedsheets between his hands. He was hot and as he clenched around him, Levi couldn’t help imagining how it would feel around his cock. He worked fast, fingers searching inside of Eren and tongue wiping away the pre-come gathering on the boy’s cock. 

Moans were leaving Eren’s mouth at every movement of Levi’s fingers, covering all other sounds and fuelling Levi’s arousal. The sweater still scrunched up around his shoulders, covered part of his face, but pleasure was clear in his eyes and as they bore into his own, Levi was certain he was a goner. Not because of the raw desire clouding them, but because there was a hint of something else behind it, a feeling Levi was going to nurture every single day until it was similar to his own. 

He kissed Eren’s mouth hard, heart pounding as he did so, and then moved down to his neck, leaving bites there as well. 

“Levi,” Eren sighed as he threw his head backwards. 

He took hold of Levi’s sweater and crumpled it in his hands. Levi kissed his neck again, leaving a wet trail behind him that made Eren tighten around him. Cock painfully hard, he settled back between Eren’s legs and after a few more thrusts he removed his fingers. 

A little whine left Eren’s lips at the loss, reaching Levi deep in his core. The room had become too hot and they were both wearing too many clothes for Levi’s licking, so he first undressed himself and then regretfully took off Eren’s sweater. He would have loved to fuck Eren in it, the sole sight of it was now going to give him a boner every time, but he wanted to see him all naked underneath him and let their bare skin touch without barriers in between. 

He wore the condom and poured more lube on his cock, pumping himself as he looked at Eren. He couldn’t stop staring at the bite marks on the brunet’s neck that were still lightly visible on the flushed skin and that made his chest tighten. 

“Stop having fun by yourself,” Eren said, pulling Levi towards him. 

Levi smirked. “I can’t help it,” he said, kissing the bites on Eren’s neck. “You look too good with my marks on you.” 

“I love having them,” Eren muttered close to his ear. 

“How can you be the same guy that didn’t get my obvious flirting for weeks on end?” 

“I just needed a good wake-up call,” Eren said. “You won’t get rid of me easily now.” 

“As if I wanted to.” 

Levi kissed him and their tongues met for a sloppy kiss, both too eager to do anything more. He then moved back and aligning himself with Eren’s entrance, he pushed inside. Eren was tight around him and his heat made Levi’s head spin, but Levi kept pushing forward until he was all in. As he waited for Eren to be more relaxed, he kissed his chest, flicking his tongue over his nipples and gently taking them between his teeth. 

Eren moaned and wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders, he ran his hands through Levi’s hair. He tugged at it and when Levi raised his head, he brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. With their lips still on each other, Levi began to move with slow thrusts, fucking Eren in a gentle rhythm that had the brunet clench around him. 

He moved his head back to get some air, already struggling to breathe and the room filled with the sighs and groans that were leaving both his and Eren’s mouth. He kissed Eren’s exposed neck, its saltiness hitting his tongue. He would have normally found it disgusting, but this time he didn’t. Eren’s taste was intoxicating and as he licked and kissed his skin, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Eren dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders, holding onto him as Levi’s mouth never left him. His grasp wasn’t hard enough to hurt Levi and even if it was, Levi barely registered it. He could only focus on feeling Eren on him, his taste on his tongue and his heat around his cock, arousing and inviting, sucking him in at every movement. 

Levi was taking things slow to relish in the pleasure hitting his senses, blind and deaf to anything else that wasn’t Eren and only the brunet’s voice was able to breach through his daze. 

“Levi.” 

Only then did Levi realise Eren’s hands had cupped his ass and were urging him to quicken his movements. When he raised his head from Eren’s neck, his breath hitched at the sight in front of him. Eren had an expression of pure pleasure on him, eyes closed and lips coated in saliva, but it wasn’t enough, so Levi thrust into him harder, satisfying his request and the brunet’s face contorted, a perfect portrait of pure bliss. 

Eren was still squeezing his ass, demanding of him always more and Levi gave him what he wanted. He rammed into him, harder and harder, the look on his face all he needed as encouragement. Eren tightened around him, making his movements stutter for a second, but Levi wasn’t ready to give in, so he gritted his teeth and carefully angling his thrusts, he searched inside of Eren for that spot that would have him flying off the bed. 

He watched as Eren’s lips parted to let out moans that made his movements more frantic and he still had his eyes on him when Eren’s own slowly opened to look at him in a loving gaze. Levi’s heart stopped only to then beat faster than before. He didn’t know what do or say to give voice to those feelings trapped inside of him, so he hid in the crook of Eren’s neck, leaving more signs of his presence on him. 

He kept fucking into that heat that was about to melt his brain and as he did so Eren called his name in a high pitched voice until he choked on his own words when Levi hit his prostate. It was the sweetest sound Levi had ever heard and he smirked, raising his head to witness the changing expressions on Eren’s face, proud of the fact he was the one causing them. 

Eren had still been holding onto Levi’s ass, but as Levi pounded into him, he removed one of his hands and started to stroke himself in earnest. He didn’t need to tell Levi he was about to come, the way he was biting his bottom lip and clenching around Levi spoke for him and took Levi close to his own orgasm. 

Still stroking himself, Eren yanked Levi forward with his free hand and crashed their lips together in a kiss that only lasted a few seconds as he was soon coming, tightening around Levi and muttering Levi’s name against his lips. It was barely above a whisper, in contrast with how vocal he had been until then, but hearing his name in such a hush tone, only meant to reach his ears, was all it took for Levi to come as well and his orgasm immediately followed Eren’s. 

After his release, Levi slumped on the bed next to Eren. He threw away the used condom and rested on his side, looking at the boy next to him. Eren was still breathing heavily, eyes closed and hair plastered to his forehead. The bite marks were clearly visible on his neck and Levi suspected it would take a few days before they vanished, but he didn’t mind it. 

As he continued to watch him, hypnotised by the view, Eren slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards him. A sheepish smile was stretching his lips and the sole sight of it made Levi’s stomach turn into a knot. 

“Hey,” Eren said. 

“Hey.” 

Eren turned to face Levi, cum drying on his stomach. 

“You’re dirty,” Levi pointed out. 

“I don’t mind,” Eren replied, moving closer to Levi. 

“I do.” 

Eren chuckled. “I’ll shower later,” he muttered as his lips covered Levi’s, effectively shutting him up. 

Any comeback that had crossed Levi’s mind was put on the back burner and as Eren gently kissed him, Levi could only think of how lucky he was. He caressed Eren’s side, tracing circles on the smooth skin under his fingertips. He rolled them over and kissed Eren harder, nibbling at the brunet’s bottom lip. Eren unhurriedly kissed him back, still tired in his post-orgasmic bliss and Levi was positive he was in heaven. 

He pulled back just enough to look at Eren in his eyes. “I really like you, you know?” 

Eren grinned, but his cheeks turned red. “I suspected it,” he said. “Maybe I really like you too.” 

Levi glared at him and Eren had to bite his bottom lip not to laugh. 

“You’re such a little shit.” 

Levi was about to stand up and leave when Eren openly laughed and wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders, he tenderly kissed him, clearing Levi’s mind of any doubts about his feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to [ Bean ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops) for helping me with this!  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
